


Поцелуй наудачу

by ANBUshnik



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Memories, Missing Scene, Teen Romance, Teenagers, Triwizard Tournament
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:40:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24698482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ANBUshnik/pseuds/ANBUshnik
Summary: Первый и последний поцелуй Гарри с Седриком перед третьим испытанием Турнира Трёх Волшебников.
Relationships: Cedric Diggory/Harry Potter
Kudos: 19





	Поцелуй наудачу

**Author's Note:**

> Написано под вдохновением от поста @ggryphonn - gryphon • torrijas rusas  
> https://twitter.com/ggryphonn/status/1267181046812024832?s=21

Гарри старался не думать о словах мистера Диггори, выходя из комнаты вместе с миссис Уизли и Биллом. Гарри понимал, что его вины в этом нет, но продолжал чувствовать себя виноватым. Словно он предал Седрика, потому что эти статьи, казалось, пытались показать, что Гарри хочет раздавить соперника в пух и прах. Это было ложью, и Гарри было мерзко. 

Мысленно он составлял план экскурсии, но даже это не отвлекало его от слов отца Седрика. Молли, заметив его подавленный вид, пусть Гарри и старался улыбаться, чтобы бы Уизли не подумали, что им не рады — как раз наоборот! — стала нелестно высказываться об Амосе Диггори себе под нос:

— Нет, ну, кто-кто, а Амос должен был понять!

Билл лишь поджал губы, виновато взглянув на Гарри. Поттеру же стало стыдно, что он был причиной испортившегося настроения. Гарри открыл рот, собираясь отвлечь всех и начать экскурсию по Хогвартсу, но не успел произнести и слова.

— Гарри! — Гарри обернулся на голос.

Перед ним стоял запыхавшийся Седрик. Только сейчас Гарри понял, что они ушли от комнаты довольно далеко. Взмахом руки Седрик поправляет растрепавшиеся блестящие волосы и тепло улыбается. Гарри невольно отвечает на улыбку своей. Молли слабо хмурится, стараясь не смотреть на Седрика.

— Ты что-то хотел, Седрик? — спрашивает Гарри, пока парень выравнивает дыхание.

— Да, хотел, — Диггори смотрит на Билла и Молли и возвращает взгляд к Гарри. — Мы можем поговорить наедине?

Гарри поворачивается к Уизли. Билл улыбается, пожимая плечами. Молли выдавливает из себя слабую улыбку:

— Мы подождём тебя снаружи, милый, — нежно произносит она и уходит вместе с сыном.

— Пройдёмся? — предлагает Седрик, Гарри соглашается.

Неспешным шагом они направляются в противоположную сторону от Уизли. Гарри старается придерживаться темпа, что не позволит ему отстать, несмотря на то, что Седрик идет медленнее обычного, делая маленькие шаги. И все равно, он выше, и ноги у него длиннее. Седрик молчит, и Гарри, понимая, что парень хочет поговорить не просто о погоде, не торопит его. Диггори останавливается только тогда, когда они достигают пустого коридора, где редко кто бывает.

Седрик замирает на месте так резко, что Гарри не сразу понимает это и уходит на пару шагов вперёд. Он поворачивается лицом к парню, тот выглядит напряжённым, пусть ярко улыбается как и всегда. Гарри соврёт, что ему не нравится улыбка Седрика. Что эта улыбка не заставляет чувствовать тепло в груди. Гарри соврёт, что Седрик не нравится ему. Поэтому сейчас учащенно бьется сердце, пусть Гарри ожидает всего лишь разговор тет-а-тет относительно турнира.

— Ещё раз извини за отца, — Седрик опускает взгляд прекрасных серых глаз в пол.

— Пустяки, — отмахивается Гарри, стараясь заглянуть в опущенное лицо и продолжить любоваться улыбкой. — Я не в обиде.

— И все же, — настаивает Седрик, — извини.

— Ладно, хорошо, — соглашается Гарри, вскинув руки. — Прощаю.

Между ними виснет молчание. Гарри смотрит на Седрика, но тот избегает взгляда, рассматривая пол, потолок, стены, все что угодно, только не стоящего напротив Гарри. Поттер мог бы обидеться, но ему сложно представить, что он может быть зол на Седрика.

Наконец Диггори шумно выдыхает.

— Вот ещё что. Я хотел пожелать тебе удачи, — Седрик делает шаг ближе. Он становится настолько близко, что Гарри приходится задрать голову вверх, чтобы видеть лицо собеседника. — Удачи, — ослепительно улыбается Седрик.

Гарри не успевает ответить, Седрик наклоняется и нежно целует его в лоб. Секундное касание чужих губ ко лбу отзывается мурашками по всему телу. Седрик исчезает быстрее, чем Гарри успевает прийти в себя.

Ещё какое-то время он стоит в коридоре, совершенно не двигаясь. Лицо горит красным, по всему телу от места соприкосновения растекается жар. Гарри думает о том, что это может значить, сняв очки, протирая стёкла футболкой. Выводы, которые он делает, заставляют смущённо улыбнуться.

Миссис Уизли и Билл наверняка заждались его, да и где искать сейчас Седрика он не знает. Гарри направляется к Уизли, мысленно обещая найти Седрика после турнира — вряд ли у них будет время обменяться даже парой слов до начала третьего испытания, — и рассказать о своих чувствах, которые было трудно принять и осознать, но с которыми получилось, не то что смириться, а которым удалось улыбнуться после этого поцелуя не поцелуя. Он торжественно клянётся все рассказать, пусть и понимает, что будет трудно даже просто произнести имя парня…

Воспоминание заканчивается. Гарри чувствует горечь и опустошенность после того, как во второй раз пережил это. На миг — всего на миг! — он поверил, что воспоминание не воспоминание вовсе, а настоящий момент. Что Седрик жив.

Осознание ситуации пришло до конца, Гарри чертыхнулся. Это воспоминание было единственным, которое Гарри всеми силами пытался сохранить втайне от Снейпа. Очевидно, он должен был стараться лучше, сил, которые он приложил, было слишком мало.

Гарри не открывает глаз. Он не выдержит выражение лица зельевара. Отлично! Уже к завтрашнему утру весь Слизерин будет знать, что Поттер — Мальчик-Который-Любит-Других-Мальчиков. К обеду же об этом будет знать вся школа. И даже не это так важно. Этот момент был слишком личным. Он не собирался делиться им с кем-то. Увы, но не получилось сохранить воспоминание нетронутым.

Окончательно возвращаясь в настоящее, Гарри понимает, что сидит на полу, упершись в него руками. На ладони капает жидкость. Гарри тянет руку к лицу, считая, что кровь пошла носом. Да, действительно идёт. Гарри открывает глаза, смотря на след крови на пальцах. Из носа тянется лишь тонкая струйка. Крупными каплями на пол и руки падают слёзы. До этой секунды Гарри даже не чувствовал, что плачет.

Рукавом кофты он вытирает глаза и лицо, но это мало чем помогает. Гарри продолжает плакать, не зная как это прекратить. Теперь выставит себя ещё и плаксой.

Стоящий над ним Снейп странным взглядом следит за попытками мальчика стереть с лица слёзы. Если бы Гарри сейчас взглянул ему в лицо, то смог бы разглядеть в глазах бесконечную горечь и пониманием. Но Гарри не взглянул на профессора.

— Утрите сопли, Поттер, — с раздражением просит мужчина, пряча за маской мимолетный порыв. Он не может отделаться от образа, разбитого смертью Лили себя в этом мальчишке. Сын Джеймса как и он, ужас подземелий, потерял свою любовь, которой не успел сообщить о своих чувствах.

Но не то чтобы это что-то меняло.


End file.
